The Past Has a Way of Coming Back
by Starscreamfan10100
Summary: Starscream gets taken with the autobots to their base. But Starscream and Arcee have a past together? Takes place during 'Partners'. The way it should have went after the episode!
1. Chapter 1

So, this is the first couple of paragraphs from my story that I have been working on for a couple of months. I put this up so you can see what it's like and you can tell me if you like it.

All characters in this belong to Hasbro.

* * *

"Wait!" Starscream yelled at the top of his voice. Arcee was about to blast him into dust. Starscream was defenseless because he was in stasis cuffs and kneeling on the ground.

"Why should I wait?" she asked him, guns at the ready.

"Because... um... you wouldn't kill me, would you?"

"Of course I would!"

"But Prime wouldn't want you killing me... would he?" Starscream said and braced himself. But the blast never came. Instead, Arcee was holding her guns at arms length but didn't shoot.

"You got lucky this time Decepticon!" she said and put her guns away. Then she started pacing.

"Ugh, can you please stop doing that? You're making me nervous!" Starscream said.

"Now, why would you be nervous?"

"Um...no reason," he quickly said. Then Arcee bent down so she was at Starscream's face.

"So, wanna tell me what it is?" she asked.

"Let me think... No!"

"Oh come on, you can tell Arcee anything," she said and put her finger underneath his chin.

"Why would I want to?"

"Because," she said inches from his face, "I'm the only one around, and the only one that might listen to you."

"Well... I don't listen to you!" he said. For some reason he started to feel a bit uncomfortable around her at this point in time.

"Hey, Scream, I am the only one that will listen, so I think that you should just..." Then he cut her off by the only thing that he could think of. He put his lips against her and grabbed one of her servos to keep her there.

Arcee was shocked. But she (for some season) returned the kiss. She closed her optics and put her servos around his neck. They stayed like this for about two minutes until Arcee broke the kiss.

"Why did you do that?" Arcee asked.

"I don't know," Starscream said sheepishly. But Arcee turned and kept pacing just like nothing had happened. Starscream then wondered if she liked him because she returned the kiss. Did she, or was she just playing with him?

* * *

So, what do you think? I havn't finished the story yet, and am nowhere near finishing it! It is something that I work on in my spare time and I havn't checked it over, so there is gonna be a lot of mistakes. But if you want me to upload the story, I can put it into chapters or something, but remember, it'll be a while till it's finished. Please leave a review.


	2. Chapter 2

So this is the second part. I only put this up because of my reviews that I got. The story was too short for you guys, so I decided to upload more today. But you might not get any for a while. You'll have to leave nice reviews to get more.

Anyway, the part with Starscream's past is not mine. I think it was Victoria Blackheart that originally came up with it, I can't quite remember. But other than that, the story belongs to me.

All characters belong to Hasbro.

* * *

After an hour, the rest of the Autobots came back. Starscream was looking at the ground in deep thought.

"Hey Cee, what are you up to?" Bulkhead asked.

"Oh, nothing much. Just making sure thick helm doesn't go anywhere!" she replied and looked over at Starscream. She thought that he would react to that, but he never. He never even looked up at her to glare. He was just looking at the ground.

"What's up with you?" Bulkhead asked.

"Nothing," Starscream replied.

"What? No comebacks? No teasing? Really, Scream, What's up?" he asked again.

"You Autobots don't need to worry about it. It has nothing to do with you." Starscream then stood up and walked over to Optimus. "Hey, can't I get these cuffs off? They're really starting to give me a crick in my wings!"

"We can't be sure if you'll stay here or try to kill us!" Optimus replied.

"Come on! If I flew away, where could I go? And if I attacked you, then I have no one to help me defeat Megatron."

"Will you give us your word that you will not try to attack?" Optimus asked.

"I give you my word," Starscream said, grinning. Then Optimus took the key from Arcee and released the cuffs from his wrists and wings. "Thank you."

"Right, Ratchet? Get us a ground bridge to my co-ordinates," Optimus said to Ratchet through his COMM link.

Starscream walked over to Arcee and stood beside her.

"So, were you acting or was that the past getting to you?" Starscream asked her.

"What? I don't know what you're talking about!"

"Really? I was talking about the..." Then he got cut off by Arcee.

"Look, you mention that to anyone, I'll kill you!" she said and walked over to Bulkhead.

"Alright, alright! What's got your tailpipe in a knot?" he said and followed her. "Hey, Arcee..." he said and pulled his missiles on her. Arcee took out her guns and held them up to his face. "Hahaha, I couldn't resist!" he said laughing.

"Oh yeah, you're dead funny!" Arcee said and put her guns away. Then the ground bridge came and everyone went through to the base. When Starscream came through on the other side, Ratchet didn't really like having him there.

"Optimus, what is Starscream doing here?" he asked.

"It's just for now, Ratchet. Anyway, he can help us. He knows everything about the Decepticons and Megatron. If he would be willing to give up that information?" Optimus asked Starscream.

"I'll be happy to help, Prime," he said with his mischievous grin on his faceplates.

"Well then, first of all, you could tell us if Megatron is planning anything against us," Ratchet said.

"I don't think he is. He never tells me anything anymore just because of what happened whilst he was offline!"

"So, he could be?" Optimus asked.

"Probably not. Or I would have known."

"How?" Optimus asked.

"Oh, I have my ways," Starscream said walking over to the computer that Ratchet was using. "Look, I can hack into the Decepticon mainframe and give you all the information you need."

"How can you do that?" Arcee asked.

"You'll see," Starscream said and started typing in codes. There seemed to be hundreds.

"Hmp, Decepticons don't like telling anyone anything, huh?" Bulkhead joked.

"Of course not. Here, you can check out things from here," Starscream said and let Ratchet have a look at the machines that were needed to be complete and ones that were complete.

"So, how exactly can I read all this and not let any 'Cons know that we're here?" Ratchet asked.

"You're using my codes. That means that it is my personal files and stuff. So any other 'Con will just ignore it if they know what's good for them!" he said.

"Oh right, so what's this?" Ratchet asked when he seen a memo that was titled 'Cybertron'.

Starscream rushed over to the computer and locked the file. "Nothing you need to know!"

Starscream saw Arcee smile and giggle a bit. He walked over to her and made sure no one could hear him.

"What are you laughing at?" he asked her.

"Nothing."

"Tell me."

"Well, you've always been cocky like that."

"Oh, and you like it?" Starscream said starting to flirt with her a bit.

"Of course not! I wouldn't even like you as a pet!"

"Oh, don't say harsh things like that, Arcee," Starscream said pretending to be hurt. "You know you still feel something in there," he said and pointed to her spark.

"Yeah. I feel hatred!"

"I don't think so. You still feel for me, don't you?"

"No! Starscream, I hate you!"

"Look, to be honest, I still think about you every night and how I wish that I could take back all the awful things I did to you."

"Ugh, don't try to win me over with a sob story, Starscream!" Arcee said.

"I wasn't! I was just telling you the truth. I thought that was what Autobots wanted to know," Starscream pointed out and leaned against the wall beside her. Then he leaned in closer, but Arcee pushed him off.

"Don't!" she warned him.

"Why not?"

"Because, I don't like you anymore Starscream! Not after what you did!"

"Ugh, how many times can I say sorry?"

"Not enough," Arcee said and walked away. But unknown to them both, Bumblebee had seen the whole thing happening. So he decided to go and talk to Starscream about it.

"So, you know Arcee from ages ago on Cybertron?" Bumblebee asked in his beeping noise.

"What do you mean?"

"I saw you two."

"...Um...maybe," Starscream said sheepishly.

"So you do? Did she like you before because you were acting sort of... like you were flirting with her?"

"What? Um... Kind of."

"Wanna tell me."

Starscream just sighed, but mentioned Bumblebee to follow him to the corridors where it was more private.

"Look, you never heard this from me if Arcee asks. We kind of... had a thing for each other in the past," Starscream said, rubbing his helm.

"Go on," Bumblebee beeped.

"Well, back on Cybertron, I used to go out on night patrols for Megatron. One night I was flying and was getting tired because I had been flying so long, so I decided to stop and have a rest. So I saw an open space and touched down. After a couple of minutes, I saw a motorcycle coming towards me." Starscream stopped and smiled at this thought. "So when she transformed, she pulled her guns out and pointed them at me, but I never pulled out my missiles. Turns out it was Arcee. Once she realized that I wouldn't attack her, we kind of just started talking. Turned out we had a lot of things in common."

"I could never see you two been so nice to each other. No offence," Bumblebee beeped, hoping he didn't offend Starscream. Turns out that Starscream wasn't that bad when you get to know him.

"Don't worry. I can't see us even talking anymore. Not after what I've done to her."

"Why did you kill Cliffjumper? You know that would've hurt Arcee."

"I didn't mean to hurt her. At any time. Sometimes I just can't control myself, "Starscream said and looked down at the floor.

"You'll have to learn to control yourself. That's if you want to join our team."

"I know, I know. It's just; sometimes the past gets in my way."

"What? Did you and Arcee brake up or something?" Bumblebee asked.

"No, it has nothing to do with her, but with my trine. They got killed," Starscream said and his wings had fallen in sadness.

"Oh, what happened to them? What were they're names?"

"They're names were Thundercracker and Skywarp. TC was the oldest, Sky was the youngest, and so I was in the middle. I still don't know why TC would do what I said. But Sky and TC were more than just a trine, they were both my brothers." Starscream had become very depressed now.

"Oh, I'm sorry. How did they die?"

"Megatron! He killed them both!" Now rage was overwhelming him. " I was out working in another base, but I felt as if something was wrong. So I went back to my original base and found it wrecked. Then I saw Sky and TC, lying down and broken. My spark had been broken that day." Starscream could feel tears come to his optics. "I held them both and watched them die. It was the worst day of my life. Just as they died, Megatron had said that I had it coming. That night Arcee had come over to see how I was, and I just broke down in front of her." Then Starscream felt a tear come from his optics and run down his faceplates.

"I really am sorry. I wish there was something I could do," Bumblebee said. He understood how much pain Starscream was in.

"It's ok. It's done with now." Then they heard someone sigh.

"Huh? How long have you been there?" Starscream asked noticing Arcee.

"A while," Arcee said shrugging her shoulders. "Bumblebee, can I please have a minute with Starscream?"

"Sure," Bumblebee beeped and walked to the main control room.

* * *

So? You like?

Like I said, it's a long story. The part that I've written up to is quite good, but you guys will have to wait. Hahahahaha.

Right now, the story is about 9000 words long and still not finished. But I am going to have a friend help with it so hopefully it won't be too long for everyone to read the whole story.

But please, review.


	3. Chapter 3

I was bored so I decided to put up another chapter for my wonderful reviewers. Thanks guys for the lovely reviews. I'll give you a cookie for that (hands a cyber cookie).

Anyways, like before, all characters belong to Hasbro.

* * *

"What do you want?" Starscream snapped at her.

"What? So I come to talk and all I get is you snapping at me!"

"Really, what do you want?"

"Well, I was listening to everything, but I figured you'd need someone to, let's just say, break down on."

"You're funny," Starscream said and turned around. But Arcee whipped him back.

"Look, I mean it, Starscream! I'm...here for you." As she said that, Starscream was having doubts that Arcee hated him now. So he walked up to her and hugged her. This was totally out of character. But Arcee returned the hug.

"I just miss them, Arcee!" Starscream said and let tears fall from his optics. Arcee felt some of them fall onto her shoulders and hugged him tighter. She started to really feel sorry for Starscream. But as Starscream was sobbing, he buried his helm into Arcee's neck.

"Come on, I'll take you back to my quarters until you calm down," Arcee said as she led him to her personal quarters. When they got in, she let Starscream sit on her recharge berth. Starscream just sat there and said nothing, just sobbing.

"Arcee? Could... could you come here for a second?" Starscream asked her.

"What?" she asked as she sat down with him.

"Do you forgive me yet?"

"I... don't know about that Starscream. I mean... after what you did, it's gonna be very difficult for me to forgive you!"

"I know, but, please. I don't have anyone else!" Starscream said and held her servo. He looked into her optics and gave her a small, weak smile. She also smiled. He then quickly gave her a peck on her lips, but after that, she leaned forwards and placed her lips against his. This surprised Starscream, but he returned it.

"Don't think that meant anything!" Arcee said after the kiss.

"Whatever." Starscream was a bit more lightened up after this. Arcee got up and went over to get an energon cube for him.

"Here," Arcee said and handed it to him.

"Thanks," Starscream said, took it and started taking little sips of it. "Can I ask you something else?"

"Sure."

"Do you... still like me? Just as a friend?" he asked looking up at her.

"I said I don't know. I mean, right now I'm feeling sorry for you. Tomorrow it can go back to how it was - fighting each other." As Arcee said this, she sat down beside him.

"But... I don't have anyone else. I'm alone in the whole universe. I've only got you now. Not even any of the Decepticons like me!"

"What about Autobots? I see you're talking to Bumblebee."

"Yeah but... I miss you, Arcee," Starscream said with a sad expression on his faceplates. "I miss how every patrol night, we would meet in the same spot and talk till the sun rose. We would hold servos and, once, we kissed."

"Yeah, I do still remember. I... miss those times too. But you've changed too much!" Arcee held his free servo.

"I'll change back!" Starscream said, holding her servo tighter. "I swear! I'll stay here with the Autobots and I won't attack anyone! Promise!" He had a little hope left in him now.

"Can I trust you on this?"

"Of course you can," he said with a warm smile.

"Well, you have to swear that you'll not fly away or plan against us!"

"Of course."

"And you can't have any communication with Decepticons!"

"Why would I want to?" Starscream said and stood up. He offered a servo to Arcee and she took it.

"Well, it's a good start I guess. So, are you better now?" she asked.

"Much better!" he said and held Arcee's servos. "Just once?" he asked her.

"Ugh, once!" Then Starscream bent down and kissed her gently on the lips. It seemed as if Arcee was starting to, as humans would say, forgive and forget.

After Arcee broke the kiss, Starscream left and returned to the main control room. But when he got in, everyone was looking at him.

"What?" he asked them all.

"Umm... Do you want to tell me what this is?" Ratchet asked pointing to the screen. As Starscream walked over, he seen it was one of his old records from Cybertron, and it was from when he met Arcee to the part where his trine was killed.

"Why are you looking through my stuff?" he yelled at them.

"Well, we didn't mean it, but... did you really know Arcee back then?" Bulkhead asked.

"So what if I did. What do you care?"

"Well... from what I've seen here, you and her... liked each other," Optimus said.

"Look, you have no business reading this! Close it now!" Starscream snapped at them. But everyone was still looking at him. "Ok, ok. I did know Arcee back then, and we did... like each other. But that was the past! Right now, she hates me for killing Cliffjumper!"

"But... she seemed to be pretty nice to you out in the corridors," Bumblebee beeped.

"So you two have made up now?" Ratchet asked.

"What? No!" Starscream was quick to respond.

"Starscream, we don't have a problem about who Arcee spends her time with. She isn't a child so she could look after herself," Optimus said.

"You... don't?" Starscream asked confused. He was a Decepticon, he could kill Arcee, but Optimus trusted him?

"Of course not. If you and Arcee want to be together, nothing is stopping you. It might be nice for someone to spend time with her anyway. You would know how much pain she's been through, don't you?" Optimus asked.

"Yes, and I caused most of it," Starscream said, his wings drooping.

"Well, go and make it up to her. Take her out tonight to watch the stars or something. That's the kind of thing you would do, Isn't it?" Bulkhead asked.

"Do you even know any of this stuff?" Starscream asked him.

"Look, I don't know a lot about these kinds of relationships. And you'll know what she will like."

"Yeah yeah. Look, tell her that the minute the sun goes down, go outside and wait outside the entrance. Ok?" he asked Optimus.

"Consider it, done!" Optimus assured Starscream.

"Now, exit those files! I suppose you know everything about me now, huh?" Starscream said and locked the remaining files. Then Starscream went out the base and stood outside. It was already starting to get darker.

* * *

Getting good? Please review, and if anyone has any pointers, don't hesitate to tell me. They are always appreciated.


	4. Chapter 4

So, after so long, I have finally got another chapter up. I had nothing else to do. Also, I have changed my name on this to Starscreamfan10100. It's the same name as the one I have on DeviantART, so if anybody wants to check out my art, have a look. There will be more stuff put up soon on DeviantART and on this story! So please, enjoy...

* * *

As the sun set, Arcee was waiting outside. She was starting to get cold and since they were in the desert, it got quite cold at night. Then when the sun was gone, she heard someone. So she turned around cautiously and saw Starscream.

"What are you doing out here?" she asked him.

"Well, I told Optimus to tell you to come out here at this specific time!" Starscream said and walked over to her. "I hope it's no bother," he said and kissed Arcee's hand.

"Well...we'll see," Arcee said and Starscream lead Arcee to a cliff face. "How are we supposed to get up there?"

"Well, I can fly," Starscream said and pointed at his wings. "Hold on tight." Then Starscream held Arcee by her waist and flew up to the top. The surface was smooth enough for them, so they sat down and leaned against a rock.

"It's even colder at the top!" Arcee said and hugged herself.

"It's a lot warmer over here," Starscream said, mentioning her to sit in between his legs. Arcee never refused, she was too cold to. When Arcee was getting comfy, she accidently went too far back and he winced. "Watch it!" Starscream said.

"Oh, sorry," Arcee said and kissed his cheek. Starscream just looked at her.

"Uh... yeah. Whatever." They both looked up at the stars and Starscream put one of his servos on Arcee's and held it tight. "You know I missed you, Arcee."

"I know," she said. She missed him as well. "Why did you kill Cliffjumper? Then try to kill me?"

"I... I sometimes can't control it anymore. But, I really do regret it. I'm sorry for hurting you, Arcee. If I could bring Cliffjumper back, I would. For you." Starscream then held Arcee close and cuddled her.

"Can you change back to the Starscream that I used to know?"

"I'll do anything for you, Arcee," Starscream replied and let her go. He looked into her optics and leaned forward. Arcee closed the gap between them and put her servos around his neck. He put his servos around her waist and pulled her even closer. But Starscream slid down the rock a bit and fell to the ground.

"You were always clumsy, huh?" Arcee said and kissed him again. This time, Starscream rubbed her back and she rubbed her leg on his. Starscream moaned at this. "You like this?"

"Would I moan if I didn't?" Arcee giggled and they resumed their kissing.

In the Autobot base, Optimus was looking for Arcee and Starscream.

"Shouldn't they be back now? Even if Starscream was trying his best he wouldn't be able to convince Arcee. She hates him!" Bulkhead said.

"You never know," Bumblebee beeped.

"Look, let's just let them be. If they are getting along good, we wouldn't want to disturb them," Ratchet said turning from his computer.

"Disturb who?" a voice said. Ratchet then noticed it was Arcee.

"Arcee? Well... no one in particular. Where's Starscream?" he asked.

"Oh, he said that he needed to stretch his wings for a bit. He said not to worry; he's not going to the Decepticons or anything!" Arcee said and started to walk to her quarters.

"Where are you going?" Bulkhead asked.

"I just need to take a nap."

"You never go to sleep at this time!" Bumblebee beeped in confusion.

"Look, I'm just feeling a little tired, it happens." Then Arcee walked to her quarters.

"What do you think they got up to?" Bulkhead asked the mechs.

"It's not for us to find out!" Optimus said and started to talk to Ratchet about energon and ground bridges. Nothing important to Bulkhead and Bumblebee. They wanted to find out what happened. Arcee was acting differently, so they had to get information.

Later at night, Starscream had come back to base. When he came in, he thought everyone was in recharge, so he went quietly. But then he heard something, so went to have a look. When he looked in the hallway, he saw Bumblebee and Bulkhead standing there.

"What took you so long, Starscream?" Bulkhead asked.

"What? I can't have a little flight?" he defended.

"A little? You were gone for hours after Arcee came back! If I didn't know better, I would say that you are double crossing us!"

"What? Bulkhead, I was flying. I like flying for hours! It clears my mind!"

"I think that he was just flying," Bumblebee beeped to Bulkhead.

"Well... maybe... but, you better not have hurt Arcee!" Bulkhead threatened Starscream.

"Why would I?"

"We know what Decepticons are like! Arcee is family, and I swear that if you hurt her, I will kill you!"

"Well, why don't you ask her yourself? If I wanted to hurt her, I would have by now!" Starscream then walked to his quarters. The Autobots had been kind enough to make him a room.

When he walked in, he put his back to the door and sighed.

"Just because I'm a Decepticon doesn't mean that I don't have feelings! I love Arcee with my entire spark and I would never hurt her." He walked over to his recharge berth and lay down. He thought about what Bulkhead had said. But he never wanted to think about it anymore so he let the thought slip away and fell into recharge.

* * *

A bit short, but at least it's something. Thanks for reading and as usual, please review.

I don't know when I will get another chapter up, but the Summer Holidays are coming up in 2 weeks (ish), so that's 6 weeks of writing and drawing (YAY!), but, I have still got to study for upcoming exams. I might get another one out before the holidays, but we shall see.

Also, here's another cookie... for being so patient with me :D


	5. Chapter 5

The summer holidays have now BEGUN! So I thought I would put up another chapter of my story. Enjoy...

* * *

"Rise and shine, sleepy." The voice woke him up. When he put his optics online, he saw Arcee at the side on his berth.

"What are you doing in here?" he asked her.

"I wanted to see you, that's all." She smiled at him and leaned down to kiss him. To Starscream, her kisses were to die for. He loved it. When she broke the kiss, she looked into his crimson optics. She had missed him after all the years.

"Right, really, why are you here?" Starscream asked sitting himself up.

"Well, Bumblebee said that when you came in last night, you and Bulkhead almost tore off each others helms."

"Oh, that. Well... he started it!"

"Don't act like a sparkling, Starscream! I meant it! You two are going to have to try to get along!" She placed a servo on his. "If you want to join our team, you're gonna have to get along with everyone! We need to look out for each other. Once you get to know him, he's a real nice mech. Please try, for me." Once Arcee had finished, she got up and walked to the control room.

Starscream got up and followed. She was right; he had to at least get along with Bulkhead.

"Ahh, Starscream. I was thinking. For a way to earn each others trust, would you go on patrol with me?" Optimus asked him.

"Um... sure. Whatever you say, Prime." So Starscream followed Optimus outside and they both transformed. Starscream went slower and closer to the ground so he could stay in Optimus' sight.

"Hey, Prime, can I ask you something?"

"What is it, Starscream?"

"Do you really not mind about me and Arcee?" Then Optimus stopped and transformed. So did Starscream.

"No, I don't mind, Starscream, because Arcee is happy and I want all my Autobots to be happy. The way she smiles at you, she hasn't smiled like that in a long time!"

"So, you trust me then?"

"Trust has to be earned, Starscream! It can't be given for free," Optimus said and started walking. Starscream followed him. "Does Arcee trust you?"

"I-I think so," Starscream said.

"Well, do you trust her?"

"Yes. I mean, I've told her everything!"

"And how long ago did you say you knew her?"

"Just before the war officially broke out. Why?" Starscream was confused at why he was asking so many questions.

"You've known her a while, haven't you? Did she trust you then?"

"Yes."

"Then I can't find another reason not to trust you. You don't seem that bad, Starscream." Then they continued with their patrol.

About midday, they came back to base.

"So, no trouble?" Ratchet asked Optimus.

"No. I think Starscream should be welcomed to the team," Optimus said and smiled at Starscream. He smiled back. Everything that Decepticons said about Optimus was wrong. Optimus was really nice and understanding. A whole lot better than Megatron!

"Hey, Prime, I'm going, see you later!" Starscream said and transformed. He flew out the base and headed straight for the sky. He loved Earth's atmosphere. It was so fresh. But he saw something on the ground so flew lower. He noticed that Bulkhead was following him. Starscream transformed and landed on the ground. Bulkhead also transformed and walked up to Starscream.

"Hey, Screamy. Where you going?" Bulkhead asked.

"No where! Why?"

"I wanted to apologies. For what I said the other night."

"Let me guess, Arcee put you up to this?"

"Yeah, but I do want to apologies." Starscream looked at him for a moment.

"Fine." Then they shook servos. But Bulkhead had quite a grip.

"Hehe, sorry," he said.

"It's fine." Then something in the air caught Bulkhead's optic. Starscream noticed this and turned to look at what Bulkhead was looking at. He knew what it was. After a moment, so did Bulkhead. It was Megatron, and he was flying straight towards the both of them.

"You better run, Starscream! I'll hold off ugly!" Bulkhead said and smashed his servos together.

"No! He's far too strong, even for you. You run, I'll stay!" But before Bulkhead could transform and drive away, Megatron swooped and caught Starscream. He then threw Starscream into a rock. Starscream's wings crumpled on impact and he winced. Megatron transformed and went up to Starscream.

Bulkhead tried to get to Starscream but the Vehicons had come by this time and all of them were holding him.

"Well, well, well, Starscream! You've become an Autobot! You were always a sniveling little bot!" Megatron said and picked Starscream up by the throat.

"L-Lord... Megat-tron! P-please!" he struggled to say.

"No more chances, Starscream!" Megatron said and threw him into the rock again. Now his frame was sparking and energon was leaking out from his wings. Megatron picked him up again and kicked him across the ground.

By this time, Starscream felt fluids come to his optics. He was in so much pain!

"Now, Starscream. This time, you will die!" Megatron said and held him by his helm. Then he dragged him across the ground.

"No, no, no, please Lord Megatron!" he pleaded. Megatron threw him on the ground and pointed his canon towards him. Then he braced himself.

"Not so fast, Megatron!" a voice said behind them. A blast then hit Megatron.

"Prime!"

Megatron was about to attack back, but he seen all his Vehicons were on the ground. He then looked at Starscream and transformed. "You got lucky this time, Starscream!" Then he flew off into the distance.

"Starscream! Are you ok?" Optimus asked.

"What do you think?"

"Ratchet, I need a ground bridge to my co-ordinates stat!" Optimus said through his COMM link. Then he saw Arcee run over.

"Are you ok, Star?" she asked him, kneeling beside him.

"Let me think... My wings are ruined, there's probably fifty wires torched and I'm in agony. I'm fine!" Starscream was being too sarcastic for her liking.

"I was just asking!" Then a ground bridge portal opened and Bumblebee and Bulkhead helped Starscream to walk. After they got through the ground bridge, Ratchet put Starscream into his quarters and started repairs.

"Quite a bashing you've had, Starscream!" Ratchet said and stopped the bleeding on his frame. "This is gonna take some time to fix then heal. You'll have to take it easy." After he stopped the bleeding, he set to work on his wings. But Starscream shifted a bit when Ratchet went behind him.

"Do you have to right now?" Starscream asked him.

"Don't worry, Starscream. I know how Seekers feel about their wings, and I am only trying to make them better!"

"Yeah, but still... I don't like bots going behind me!" Starscream said and flinched when Ratchet touched his wing. Right now, they were aching!

"Right, I need to go and see Optimus, I'll be back in a second," Ratchet said and left the room. But just after he left, Starscream heard the door open again. But it wasn't Ratchet, it was Arcee.

"Hey," she said and walked up to the berth where he was laying.

"I'm sorry."

"Why?"

"For what I said outside. I never meant it. "Starscream sat up and looked at Arcee.

"I know. Just, I hope you'll feel better soon," Arcee said and was about to leave, when Starscream grabbed her servo and pulled her around to him. She almost fell on top of him.

"There's only one way I'll feel better!" he said pulling Arcee down to his face.

"No! Ratchet will be back any minute!" But she got pulled down and their lips touched. Whilst they were kissing, Starscream had a firm grip on her so she couldn't get away. But she didn't want to now. So she climbed on top of the berth and continued kissing him. But when they were shifting about, Arcee hit a really sore spot on Starscream's frame and he winced.

"Ahh, watch it! That's really sore!" Starscream said and pushed Arcee up a bit.

"Hehe, sorry," she said and shifted from that spot and kissed him again. But it never lasted. Arcee heard someone coming and got off him. Then Ratchet came through the door and spotted Arcee.

"Arcee? What are you doing here?" Ratchet asked her.

"Just seeing how Starscream was. I heard he was pretty beat up," she said looking at Starscream and winking.

"Ok, well, he is making a rapid recovery and he should be out by tomorrow. There are still pieces I have to fix on him so you better go."

"Is that just your way in saying get out?" Arcee asked.

"Yes"

"Ok, I'll leave you alone. See ya." Then Arcee went out of the room.

"OK, why was she really here?" Ratchet asked Starscream.

"Like she said, she was just visiting. Now, are you going to fix my wings or not before I change my mind?"

"Oh, quite moaning Starscream! Now, lie down and get comfy. I'm just going to freeze your wings and I will get to work on them." Ratchet went over, got a needle, and pushed it into the base of Starscream's wings.

"Ouch, watch it!"

"Like I said, quite moaning! It isn't that bad!"

After about a minute after Ratchet injected his other wing, he could feel them going numb and he didn't like it.

"Now, don't move. I'll try and get this done quickly." Then Ratchet got his tools and started to get to work on his wings.

* * *

As always R&R.

Any pointers or advice is always appreciated and will help to make this story, and other ones, better.

Also, I do not have a Beta Reader and I have already written some more of this story, so there might be mistakes and stuff. But unfortunately, I have written up to a good part, but I have writer's block. There might not be chapters up for a while, or I won't post as frequently. But please bear with me.

I have already got more of this story on my laptop, a good 3,000 words, but once we get those posted, there might not be any more for a while.

I swear that I will (eventually) finish this story! I do not intend on leaving this unfinished.


	6. Chapter 6

Hey everyone! Thanks again for being patient with me. You all deserve a cookie for that (hands everyone a cookie). Don't eat it all in one go! Now, here's the next chapter of my story, so enjoy.

I havn't put disclaimers on the other chapters, but we all know that if I owned Transformers Prime and all it's characters, the story would a whole lot different by now. So, I don't own Transformers Prime, unfortunately.

* * *

In the central part of the base, there was only Bumblebee and Arcee. Optimus and Bulkhead went patrolling to check for any 'Cons. The kids weren't at the base today.

"So, how are things between you and Screamy?" Bumblebee beeped.

"Hmm? Oh, yeah, everything's fine," Arcee smiled.

"Cee? Are you sure? You seem a little... different."

"Yeah, I'm... just worried about him. He isn't a fan of having his wings tampered with."

"He'll be fine, Arcee. Just you wait and see." Bumblebee put a thumbs-up to her, and Arcee smiled back at him.

"Thanks, Bee. You're a great friend."

Bumblebee nodded his head. Then Ratchet walked through.

"Unfortunately," Ratchet started, and then there was a pause. Arcee started to feel a bit nervous. "... He's fine." Ratchet smiled at Arcee's reaction.

"Ugh, don't do that again!" she told Ratchet, who was now checking things with the ground bridge. Then Starscream walked through, limping a bit. Arcee ran over to him and embraced him.

"Hey, watch it! I'm still not a hundred percent yet." But despite that, he returned her hug. They stayed like that for a moment until they heard Optimus' voice on the COMM link.

"Optimus to base, prepare a ground bridge to my co-ordinates. We are coming back."

"Rodger that, Optimus!" Ratchet replied and activated the ground bridge.

Then Optimus and Bulkhead walked through and the ground bridge closed. Bulkhead walked up to Starscream and punched his shoulder in a friendly way.

"So, you survived huh?" he said, grinning. He and Starscream were becoming better friends.

"Well, so far I have!" Starscream replied, rubbing his shoulder and grimaced at the pain.

"Hehe, sorry. Guess I don't know my own strength!"

"Clearly! Well, I'm going to lie down for a bit, see you guys later!" Starscream said and walked to his quarters.

"Is Screamy ok?" Bulkhead asked.

"What do you expect Bulkhead? He just got pounded by Megatron and his mindless followers!" Ratchet exclaimed.

"Ok! I was just asking. Hey, do you think that he could be changing, Optimus? I mean, he saved my life out there, and put his on the line!" Bulkhead asked Optimus.

"Well, if Starscream is changing, it will be for the better! We will also have a useful ally on our team. Starscream knows almost everything about the Decepticons, so we can get as much information as we need from him..."

"Can I just stop you there for a minute, Optimus," Arcee said, cutting him off. "... This is the old Starscream. This is what he used to be like! If he cares for anybody or anything, he'll keep to it. I mean, look at us, even after all these years he's still trying to win my spark!" Arcee said, smiling. "What I'm saying is that I know him. He's a Seeker and usually Seekers like to stick with one thing. So if he wants to be treated nicely and bring down Megatron, he'll stay."

"Hey, that isn't the only reason he's staying, is it?" Bulkhead said, grinning over to Arcee.

"Yeah yeah, what ever you say, Bulk!" She started walking over to the entrance of the hallway. "I'm going to lie down for a bit as well. I can do with a good nap." Then she walked down the hall to her quarters.

"Ok, this has been bugging me for ages! Ever since Starscream has arrived, Arcee's been acting weird!" Bulkhead cried out.

"She's just happy, Bulkhead," Bumblebee beeped.

"No, I know what she's like happy. This is different. She's always helping people out, daydreaming, and now going off to 'rest'!"

"What are you implying, Bulkhead?" Ratchet asked.

"I don't know, but don't you think that they are the signs of someone that's... you know..." Bulkhead made a round motion at his stomach.

"What? You think she's pregnant?" Ratchet shouted at him, hopefully not loud enough for Arcee or Starscream to hear.

"Hey, I'm just looking out for her. She's like a sister to me. She's family!"

"Ratchet. Perhaps Bulkhead is right to be concerned. Arcee has been acting differently lately, and that is a possibility. Having to raise a sparkling in the middle of a war will be too dangerous, so perhaps you should talk to her. You are a medic, you would know more in this situation." Optimus walked over to his old friend. "Just talk to her."

Ratchet made a long sigh. "Fine, but what if she isn't?"

"Just ask and then check. She might not even know herself!" Optimus said and nodded to Ratchet.

"Fine." Ratchet walked to Arcee's door and sighed. Then he knocked on her door.

"Come in"

Ratchet walked in and saw her sitting on her berth.

"Oh, Ratchet. What is it? Is something wrong?" she asked, getting concerned.

"Umm, no. Not wrong. But I need to have a chat with you." Ratchet said and made his way over to her berth and sat on it beside her.

"Ok... What is it, Ratchet?"

"Umm... Well, how are you feeling?" he asked, trying to start the conversation as nicely as possible.

"Fine, why?"

"Oh, no reason. Can I also ask, have you been feeling ill lately?"

"What? Why would you ask me that? Unless, you think I'm...?" Arcee said stopping her sentence.

"Well, Bulkhead kind of realized it."

Arcee just sighed. "I don't know. I've been meaning to talk to you. But I was scared." Arcee dipped her head. "I'm just unsure about it."

"So, there is a possibility that you are?" Ratchet was becoming more interested at this point. Even though it was a war, a sparkling would mean hope for the future of all Cybertronians. Also, if it was a Seeker, Starscream would be happy that he wouldn't be the last one.

"That night. When Starscream was able to convince me to come out, we went on top of a rock and talked and stuff. Then it got a little, you know. That's why when I came back I went to rest. Starscream had flown off at the time just to fly about. He said he wouldn't be long, but as it turns out, he didn't come back till quite late, and then he had a fight with Bulkhead! He can be such an aft sometimes!"

"And so it begins! I am really going to feel sorry for the poor fellow. He's got to listen to you, no matter what!" Ratchet said, smiling a bit.

"Well, he better! But anyway, do you think that I am?" Arcee asked, starting to get worried.

Ratchet could see this and tried to comfort her. "Hey, Arcee, even if you are, it's a good thing." At this point, he put an arm around her. Arcee was getting quite emotional now, but she didn't want to cry in front of Ratchet. "You have been showing the signs, but that isn't always it! Some bots, even humans, go through what we call a phantom pregnancy. That could be it, but don't worry if you are. Talk to Starscream, decide what you are going to do, and if you keep it, you have to be prepared, ok?" Ratchet looked at her and wiped a tear away.

"Ok," Arcee smiled.

"Ok then. Right, how about you come to my quarters and we'll find out, yeah?" Ratchet said and stood up. Arcee nodded and followed him.

* * *

A bit rushed? I think I did rush it a bit to much, but hey, we're not all perfect.

As usual R&R.

Also, if you haven't done so already, I have put up new deviations on DeviantART, so please, if you like this couple, or anything Transformers related, please have a look. Just search my name - starscreamfan10100, and hopefully you should find my art work.


	7. Chapter 7

Right, I haven't uploaded anything for a while, so here's a chapter for you guys. Just to note, the next chapter might be the last one for a while, and when I say a while, I mean a while. I have VERY bad writers block, and school is starting in like, 2 weeks, sorry. BUT, it may be my last year in school (if I don't stay on), so I might have more time then. I really need to study for exams (but not too much ;) ), so please be prepared to wait a while.

I know those who have read this want to find out what has happened to Arcee, so I had to let you know.

Transformers and characters do NOT belong to me. Although, the story idea DOES.

Enjoy...

* * *

,

Meanwhile, in the main room, Bulkhead noticed that Ratchet wasn't back yet.

"Hey, is Ratchet still talking to Arcee?" Bulkhead asked Optimus.

"Hmm, I'm not sure. Just wait and we'll find out, Bulkhead!" Optimus said putting his hand on his shoulder. But Bulkhead shook it off.

"I'm just worried about her, Optimus. That's all."

"I understand, Bulkhead. But Arcee is strong, she will be fine. You know how good she is."

"Yeah, I guess. Hey, Bee? Wanna go out on patrol for a while?" Bulkhead asked Bumblebee.

"Umm... Sure," Bumblebee beeped and transformed. Bulkhead done the same and they drove out of the base.

Just after they drove away, Optimus saw Ratchet walk out of his quarters and walk to the main room.

"What is it, Ratchet?" Optimus asked him.

"Arcee wants to see you. She's in my quarters," Ratchet said, pointing in the right direction whilst checking the main room's computer. Optimus walked to the room and went in.

"Is everything ok, Arcee?" Optimus asked her. Arcee was sitting on Ratchet's berth looking at the floor.

"Oh, yeah, everything's fine, Optimus."

"What is it?" Optimus walked over and knelt down to her height. He put his hand on her shoulder and she looked up.

"I'm... I'm pregnant."

Optimus sighed and sat on the berth beside her. "Arcee, nothing is wrong with that. That's good news, and we've needed good news lately," Optimus smiled at her. She smiled back.

"I know. But that brings me and the rest of the Autobots into more danger. You guys will be trying to protect me, and what if something happens when you're protecting me? It'll be my fault!"

"No, it won't be, Arcee. Look, you don't need to worry. If you worry, it'll stress you and the sparkling out. How about you have a rest and come through soon. Bulkhead's worrying about you," Optimus said and stood up. He walked to the door and walked out, giving Arcee some alone time to think.

Bumblebee and Bulkhead came back and found Arcee in the main room.

"Hey, Arcee! Are you ok?" Bulkhead asked walking over to her.

"Yeah, I'm fine, Bulk. Ok?"

"Yeah, just as long as you're ok, then I am," he smiled at her.

"So, are you...?" Bumblebee asked.

Arcee gave a long, heavy sigh. "Yeah. But don't you guys worry about me, I'll be fine." She gave a smile to them both and they smiled back.

"So, you've told all of us, when are you going to tell Starscream?" Ratchet asked, turning away from the computer.

"I don't know, when he gets up? I just hope he doesn't take it badly," Arcee said. "He isn't really the one for surprises."

"I'm sure it'll be fine," Bumblebee told Arcee.

As if on cue, Starscream walked in, looking quite tired.

"You all right?" Ratchet asked.

"Yeah, still tired though. I really took a hit from Megatron!" Starscream said and walked over to get some energon.

"Go, tell him now," Bulkhead whispered to Arcee.

Arcee sighed and walked over to him.

"Hey, how are you?" Arcee asked.

"I'll live!" Starscream grinned at her. He got a cube of energon and stuck it in his mouth and guzzled it down like a bot that had been starving for days.

"I'm pregnant!" Arcee said out of the blue.

Starscream spat out the energon almost choked on it. Bulkhead seen this and could barely keep a straight face.

"What? You're serious?" Starscream asked her, looking into her optics.

"Yeah," she smiled at him.

Starscream gave a small laugh and hugged her. To the other bots, that was really unusual for Starscream.

"That's great!" he whispered into her ear.

"Really?" she asked, still embracing him.

"Of course." He couldn't be happier at that moment. He was going to be a father, and it was with the most beautiful bot in the galaxy! He nuzzled his head into her neck and kissed it. The other bots saw this and started to get on with their own thing, knowing Starscream and Arcee would like some time alone.

Starscream let go of Arcee and stared into her optics. Those beautiful, aquatic optics. He leaned in closer to her and caught her lips with his. He snaked his hands up her back and ran his hands up and down her back.

She put her hands behind his head to pull him in closer.

They stayed like that for several minutes, not caring if the other bots saw them. All that mattered was now.

Starscream broke the kiss and smiled at her.

Arcee always felt better when Starscream was there for some reason. She was meant to hate him, yet she adored him. He killed her previous partner, Cliffjumper, but she seemed to forgive him.

Bulkhead was stumped for sure. One minute, Starscream and Arcee go from trying to kill each other, to now having a sparkling together!

Starscream walked over to Optimus with his arm around Arcee's waist.

"If you don't mind, Prime. I need to borrow an Autobot to help me with my wings. Arcee's got small hands, she would be the best. And that Ratchet: I don't want him near my wings again!" Starscream said, looking over at Ratchet.

"Of course, Starscream," Optimus said and nodded to him.

Starscream and Arcee were walking off to Starscream's quarters when he heard Bulkhead snicker.

"What are you laughing at, Bulkhead?" Starscream said turning round.

"Oh, nothing."

"Hmm." Starscream eyed him, but turned and started walking with Arcee again.

"Heh, have fun, Screamy!" Bulkhead shouted out to him.

Starscream was about to turn around and sort Bulkhead out, but Arcee saw this and put her hand on his chest.

"Don't!" She told him firmly. But he slightly ignored her and turned around to see Bulkhead.

"Thanks, Bulk, I will. Did you know, Seekers quite like wing rubs," he said, looking over at Arcee.

"You can dream, Star!" she said and walked out the room.

"Aww, come on! I deserve one!" he moaned and also walked out to his quarters.

* * *

Hehehe, you'll have to wait to see as to what Starscream has in store for him. I can explain it in one word - OUCH! Let's hope that's not too much of a spoiler.

Thanks for being patient and for all the lovely reveiws. You guys are the BEST! THANK YOU!


	8. Chapter 8

So... I haven't in... forever! AND I AM SO SORRY! I have been FAR too busy with school (prelims, homework... work...) and just far too lazy. I have also found out that we got the house we were looking at, so I will be moving soon. Should be the first of February.

I would also like to say that I have came to a speedbump with this story. I just don't know what to do with it anymore... so it may not end... I would like to finish it, but I have just lost all interest in this one. I am writing new fanfics which are (hopefully) written much better than this one. We'll see if I can finish it, but if I can't, I won't leave you in the dark about it. I shall tell all of my lovely reviewers.

Also just realised that I might not have put a disclaimer on all of my chapters, but we all know I don't own Transformers or it's characters... just this plot.

Enjoy

* * *

"Aww, come on! I deserve one!" he moaned and also walked out to his quarters.

About half an hour later, Bumblebee was walking past Starscream's quarters and heard moaning.

"Ahh, that feels so good!" Starscream said from inside his quarters.

There not at it again, are they? Bumblebee thought.

"Mmm, move up a bit. A bit more, tiny bit more. Ahh, there, that's the spot! Why didn't I get you to do this before? You've got the perfect hands for it! Unlike Ratchet! He's rougher that Megatron! But you, you make wing rubs feel amazing!" Starscream said.

Bumblebee could hear Arcee giggling from inside and realized that Starscream got what he was hoping for, a wing rub. Bumblebee shook his head and walked to the main room.

"Sounds like Starscream got what he wanted!" Bumblebee beeped to Bulkhead.

"What? You mean..." Bulkhead asked.

"No! A wing rub! Seems like he nagged Arcee long enough to get one!" Bumblebee said.

"Oh, yeah, he must of. Coming to think about it, he's got an easy life now! We've got to go on patrols and fight 'Cons, but what about him?" Bulkhead asked Bumblebee.

"Yeah, but Bulkhead, Starscream's been through much more than any of us. He deserves a break!" Optimus said, butting in to their conversation.

"Hmm, I guess."

"Yeah, he's been beaten by Megatron more than any of us have put together!" Bumblebee beeped.

Just at that moment, they heard a very loud scream of pain.

"That was Starscream, wasn't it?" Bulkhead asked.

"Yep, living up to his name," Ratchet laughed.

Everyone made their way to his quarters and went in. Ratchet was the first to enter.

"What is it this time, Starscream?" he asked him.

"My wing!" Starscream said, clenching his dental plates together.

"I told you that you shouldn't move!" Arcee said to Starscream.

Arcee had put hot wax on the table beside them and Starscream's wing had knocked it over and it poured all down his wing.

Ratchet couldn't keep a straight face and laughed at Starscream.

"It's not funny! It burns!" he shouted at Ratchet.

"Yeah yeah, it'll be fine. Let it cool and then scrape it off. It might sting a bit, but as long as it wasn't too hot, you shouldn't have any severe metal burn," Ratchet said and walked out. Everyone else followed except for Arcee.

"Sorry, Starscream," she said and kissed him on the cheek.

"It's not your fault. I brought this on myself. Can you go and put something cold on it please?" he asked her, getting off his berth. His wing was burning!

Arcee wet a cloth and rubbed it carefully on his wing. Starscream winced and sat back down on the berth. The wax was already hard, but a bit warm. But it must have felt like acid to Starscream!

"There, it's already hard. I can take it off now," Arcee said and got a scalpel from the medical kit in his room. Every room had an emergency kit.

"Just, don't be rough!" he said and braced himself, this was going to hurt!

Arcee started scraping away at the wax and after about ten minutes, she finally got it all off. She put a freezing cold cloth on the burn. Starscream relaxed at the coldness on his wing.

"There, that's it all off. Next time I tell you to be still, stay still. Or you'll pay the price!" she said and hugged him.

"Next time we should stick with buffer. At least that isn't hot!" he said and got up. He walked over to the door and stopped.

"I need to go out for a bit. You'll be all right whilst I'm gone, right?" he asked her.

Arcee walked over to him.

"Sure, but where are you going? You can't leave base incase Megatron turns up. And you're still not feeling one hundred percent yet, you said that yourself!" Arcee went up to him and held his hands.

"Don't worry about me, ok? I'll be fine. I'll take Bumblebee or Bulkhead with me," Starscream said and pecked her lips.

"Ok, be careful."

"I will," Starscream said and walked out.

"Hey, Prime! I need to talk," Starscream said to Optimus when he walked into the main room.

"Yes, Starscream? Is your wing all right now?" Optimus asked.

"Yeah... Anyway, can I take Bumblebee or Bulkhead with me? I just need to go and find something. I won't be long," Starscream asked. Optimus looked puzzled.

"Find what?"

"Just something for Arcee. I know where I'm going! I just need a little protection in case of Megatron."

"Well, tell me what you are getting then, and where you are going!" Optimus said, making sure Starscream wouldn't go too far away.

Starscream sighed. "I was going to get her a diamond, which grow mostly in volcanic tubes. So, can I take someone?" he asked again.

"Why would you do that? You don't need to get her anything."

"I want to. Anyway, on earth there is a saying - Diamonds are a girl's best friend!"

"Well, take Bulkhead with you then, and try not to get into trouble!" Optimus said and called over Bulkhead.

"I won't! Thanks, Optimus!" Starscream said and walked over to the ground bridge.

"Hey, Bulkhead! Come here for a minute!" Starscream shouted over to Bulkhead.

"What is it, Scream?" he asked, walking over.

"Look, I'm going out for a bit, and incase Megatron comes along, I might need a little extra fighting power! So, you're coming along with me!" Starscream said and activated the ground bridge.

"Wait! Where are we going?" Bulkhead asked him, getting more cautious.

"Don't worry, Bulk. Optimus knows all about it." Starscream made sure the co-ordinates were right and looked at Bulkhead with his usual smirk on his faceplates.

"I still can't trust you when you have that smirk on your face!" Bulkhead said and stood back and folded his arms.

"Ok, look. I'm just going some place to get Arcee something! Ok?"

"No! That's not ok. First, tell me where you're going, and what you're getting!" Bulkhead exclaimed. Even though they were friends, no one could trust Starscream 100%, at least not yet.

"Fine! I'm going to go into a volcanic tube and try to find a diamond for Arcee. She deserves something after all that hard work she's done on me!"

He looked at Bulkhead who couldn't keep a straight face.

"What? Oh, uh… I mean, done for me!" Starscream said, feeling his faceplates get hotter.

"Don't worry, Screamy! I know what you mean. I know that you and Arcee have already gotten down to that business! You know, I thought I heard you that night even from that far away!" Bulkhead was kidding with Starscream, but Starscream could still feel his faceplates heating up.

"What? How could you have hea… I mean… what?" Starscream quickly said, knowing he just gave away some information he wished that Bulkhead would never know.

"It's ok, Starscream. We all know how a sparkling comes into being! We're not kids anymore!" Bulkhead said and punched Starscream's arm in a friendly way, but a little softer than before.

"Oh really, I don't. So let's get off this conversation!" he lied.

"Do you want me to explain then, Scream? Well, when a mech and a femme have feelings for each other, they get together and…"

"Alright, stop! I was kidding. Are you coming with me or not?" Starscream was getting impatient.

"I know you're kidding, but it's still fun to annoy you," Bulkhead said and started walking to the ground bridge. Starscream just glared at him. "Alright, I'm coming!"

"Good! Now hurry up!" Starscream walked to the ground bridge portal and walked through with Bulkhead.

"Starscream's really taking this seriously, isn't he?" Ratchet asked Optimus.

"It would seem so, Ratchet. Why do you ask?"

"It's just that he's Starscream! He never has a care in the world! It's just weird to see him like this. Guess I'm just gonna have to get used to it!" Ratchet said and went over to the ground bridge controls.

Later that evening, Arcee came through to the central part of the base because Starscream had still not come back.

"Hey, Ratchet, where's Starscream?" she asked him.

"Oh, um… nowhere!"

"Where's Bulkhead for that matter?" she asked him again.

"They just went out for patrol. That's all," he lied.

Arcee never bought this and started to get annoyed. "Seriously, where are they? Starscream said he'd be right back; he's been gone for what… an hour now?"

"Calm down, Arcee. They shouldn't be that long now," Optimus said and put a hand on her shoulder. Her emotions were really taking control of her now.

"Yeah, but he better be here in the next hour, or else!" she said and walked back to her quarters.

"Starscream's in for it now!" Ratchet sighed and went to his quarters to do some research.

* * *

That's this chapter done with. I shall tell you if I don't go on with this, and if I don't, if people have interest with this story, I may let them write the ending if they wish to. Or a sequel or whatever. I shall go over that if that is what you wish. Like I said, I have just lost all interest in this one.

Until next time y'all!


End file.
